


sun shining from pure desire

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, But not really enemies just like Robbe is like sander, Dating, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, you need to not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Sander has been flirting with his student teacher, Robbe for months now who keeps reminding Sander that he's wasting his time but eventually the flirting and chasing wears Robbe down to where he cant deny his attraction to  Sander.University TA/Student AU
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 17
Kudos: 157





	sun shining from pure desire

**Author's Note:**

> -the inspo and concept of a TA/student fic was by this post https://croissenne.tumblr.com/post/632275741893083136/yeah-ta-robbe-and-sander-have-no-chill-sander  
> -TA=Teachers Assistant  
> -special special thanks to my angel, theeeronaaa on tumblr for giving me inspo for the walk in the park idea

Sander wouldn't go as far as saying he fell for Robbe the first day he saw him but he also wouldn't not say that. I mean, it was only natural. And maybe Robbe being the TA for this class was the only reason he never missed one. He was here twice a week, early in fact when he could barely manage to get out of bed for some of his other classes. He blames the school really, if they really wanted students to attend, all they needed to do was hire hot TAs like Robbe but they didn't and that's on them. 

Sander walks into his lecture hall from the door at the back of the class and sees Robbe and the professor chatting up front. 

"Hello prof! Robbe! " He greets throwing his bag into a seat in the back row. 

They silently greet Sander as they continue to chat and do something on the laptop. Moments later when the professor momentarily leaves the room, Sander hops down the steps of the lecture hall and sits on the table in the front row, "Hi Robbe"

"Hi Sander" He greets in a blasé tone, eyes focused in on the laptop. He's used to Sanders flirty antics by now with it being a month and a half into the semester. 

"You look good today" He compliments. 

"Teacher, Sander!" He reminds for the millionth time. 

" _Student_ teacher" Sander emphasizes. "What did you do this weekend?"

"Work and saw some friends. Did you do your take home exam?" 

"Of course. I think I would like some tutoring though"

"Sure, I can ask professor when he's free"

Sander grimaces, "I don't learn well from him" He lies. 

"Well, he's the tutor, Sander. Not me."

"Cant we make an exception?"

"We cannot." 

Sander moves on and hops off the table and walks towards the podium Robbe is stood at and looks at the laptop screen, "What are we going over today?" 

"Something tells me you don't care what we're learning" Robbe says glancing up at Sander who needs to take a step back. 

Sander has never been this close to Robbe, seeing him so close up, he falls even harder, "Why are you so cute?" 

Robbe picks up the yardstick ruler on the table and pushes it in between them, "This is how far you need to be at all times, Sander" he says, backing the blond up with his ruler. 

Sander chuckles, "Let me take you out" He pleads. 

"I'm your teacher. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Student teacher, Robbe. We're practically the same age so..."

"Answer is still no. You're wasting time and energy when I'm sure there's a campus full of people who would be interested. 

Sander smirks, "You think other people would be interested? So you think I'm cute?" 

"Sander, class is starting soon. Go sit down"

Sander laughs under his breath as he heads back up the steps and gets comfortable in his seat, just in time when other students start trailing in. 

.

Sander gets bumed when their class is canceled on Thursday. He specifically chose what he would wear last night to impress Robbe and he can't even show it off. He decides not to go to any classes that day and just chill. Around a quarter to 1, when he's walking across campus to grab some food, he spots Robbe and his eyes shoot open. He debates going over to say hi even though he was dressed in sweats and a hoodie and hadn't had a look in the mirror before he left but he rather not wait until next week to see him. He rushes over calling his name, "Robbe!!Robbe!" 

Robbe turns to the sound of his name being called and sighs when he sees it's Sander jogging over to him. He continues walking and Sander catches up with him, "Hey, what are you doing here? Class was canceled"

"It was just your class, we had others today"

"Unfortunate, you didn't get to see how cute I would of looked today."

Robbe looks up to him with raised brows, "Do I need to get the ruler?"

Sander smirks and puts some distance in between them as he walks with Robbe to wherever he's going on campus. 

"So where are you heading?" 

"We need to do some grading before class."

"I can help you."

"You can't, can't let you let see other students grades."

"Maybe I can help organize or something. Let me help" 

When they arrive at the academic building, Robbe turns around, pressing his hand to Sanders chest, "You stay here, I'm going to do some work. See you in class on Tuesday."

Sander picks Robbe's hand up off his chest and kisses the back of it. "Have a good weekend." Sander wishes. Robbe rolls his eyes and turns off, walking inside. 

.

"Wait, so you're into him?" Jens asks sipping his beer.

"I'm not into him" Robbe groans, a little tipsy as they have some drinks that evening at a local bar. " He's just--He's cute, sure. But there's a certain line I won't and can't cross, you know?" 

"Maybe if I was a regular student at his school. But Im the TA and our schools are like 30 minutes out and I only see him twice a week for an hour."

"But I mean, you're not officially on payroll and stuff. You're shadowing, so do those rules still apply to you?"

"Jens! I'm not screwing up teaching before I can even properly get to do it"

"I'm just saying, you guys can probably just fuck, get it out of your system and that would be that. Is he your type?"

Robbe sighs and nods and takes another swig. "And he's always chasing after me, I'm kind of into it."

"Does he know you're into him?" 

"Of course not, I try to be an asshole and it doesn't seem to be working. Maybe it's good that he'll be done with this class in a couple of months."

"I say you guys just fuck it out."

"Not helping!" 

.

Tuesday morning like clockwork, Sander walks into the lecture hall about fifteen minute before class starts, throwing his bag in his usual seat and trailing down the steps, "Good Morning handsome"

Robbe's gaze shifts up to Sander, shooting a glare, "Good Morning."

"You look cute today" Sander compliments as he does every Tuesday and Thursday. 

"Did you end up ever getting to classes last Thursday or were you following other teachers ?"

"No classes and no other teachers. Just you. Did you have a good weekend?" 

"I did. You?"

"Mhmm, a couple of fun parties"

"Did you find someone that's not a teacher?"

"Sure, there's a lot of people there but I don't want any of them. Just you." 

Robbe looks up to Sander who's licking his lips. Robbe clears his throat and grabs the ruler, pushing him back, "You're wasting your time, Sander. I suggest you get on with someone you have a chance with."

"I don't mind wasting my time with you. I'm rather enjoying it."

"By the way, you didn't do well on that take home exam so I think the professor is actually going to recommend tutoring. Maybe instead of coming here every morning, you can get some extra studying in or go see him in the office"

"Where's your office? I rather go there." Robbe rolls his eyes and just stops engaging in conversation that's not about academics. And during class, Robbe tries his best to ignore Sanders piercing gaze from the back of the room. 

And when he walks around to hand out their homework assignment, he tries not to blush as he feels Sander checking him out as he walks away. 

.

When his buddy, Noor invited him to a party at her school, he agreed for the change of scenery, to get some different than the usual house parties at his own school. Now if he had known Robbe would be here, he wouldn't have been so hesitant.

"Fuck, he's here. Does he go to your school?" 

"Who?" Noor ask following Sanders gaze. 

"Robbe, he's my TA."

"Yeah, we're friends. He goes here. Why? Are you into him?" She asks. 

"Into him? Do you mean is he the exact picture in my wet dreams then yes. I'm going to go say hi"

Noor nods and waves him off. Sander adjust his hair and fixes his jacket before making his way over to Robbe and the guys he was surrounded by. 

"Hi gorgeous" 

Robbe turns around and his face falls, seeing Sander, "Are you stalking me?"

" 'Fraid not, my friend invited me and I'm glad I came now" 

"Is this him?" He sees the curly haired guy ask Robbe and Sander smirks, "Talking about me?"

"Yes, about the student who won't stop hitting on me" 

"He is your type" The same guy says in a confirming tone and Robbe shoots daggers at Aaron, "Shut up"

"I'm Sander" He introduced himself to Robbe's friends. "Do you mind if I steal him for a second?" 

The boys shrug and Robbe sighs as he's being pulled through the party elsewhere. They stop in a rather empty corner and Robbe glares up at him, "What?" 

"You're talking about me? Your friends know, about me"

"Yeah, I obviously tell them about the dude that's obsessed with me"

"Sounded like you had a different conversation to me. Something like he's cute, he's my type but he's off limits"

"Yes, you are off limits so why are we doing this again?" 

"Is that the only reason you won't give me a chance?" Sander asks, picking up Robbes empty hand that isn't holding a beer. 

He tugs on his hand pulling him closer and sober Robbe would of pulled away but maybe tipsy Robbe can enjoy Sanders warmth pressed against him. 

"Hm?" He ask in his ear. "Is that the only thing stopping you? Are you attracted to me?"

His voice and proxomity sends shivers down Robbes spine. The brunette sighs, "Sander, it doesn't matter" He insists looking up at him. "I--"

Sander's hand comes up to palm Robbe's face and caress his cheek with his thumb, "Why are you over thinking it?" 

Robbe is a notorious overthinker but he knows he's not in this scenario. It's really just common sense but for some reason , without the bounds of a classroom on either side of then and the gross classroom lighting, Robbe is forgetting exactly why he keeps rejecting Sander as he looks up at him. And he's hot, he's unbelievably hot. There's no denying it. 

"I want to kiss you so bad" Sander whispers, staring down at him. "Will you stop me?"

Robbe swallows the lump in his throat, reeling over the question but as he's staring up at Sanders lips, he wants them on his so bad so he shakes his head. And not even a second later, Sanders kissing him. The blonds hand braces the back of his neck as he softly kisses him. It shouldn't feel this easy and comfortable. 

After a bit of light kissing, Sander deepens it, pulling him closer and Robbe whimpers into his mouth as Sander gives him everything he's been wanting but refused to acknowledge. Sanders a dominant kisser so Robbe happily let's him lead and take control. He's a better kisser than he could of ever imagined

Sander pulls back moments later and smiles down at Robbe who groans, "What did I just do?"

"You're allowed to have fun" Sander reminds. 

Robbe grimaces and chugs the rest of his beer. He's caught in an internal battle of self control or giving in to his hormones

"So do you want to dance?" Sander offers 

Robbe nods, "After you give me another kiss"

Self control: 0

Hormones: 1 

.

Robbe wakes up the next morning in a pit of regret. He blames the party for being a breeding ground of hormones and intimacy. 

He checks his phone and it's nearly noon this Sunday morning. He crawls out of bed and walks out into the living room and the boys are watching TV.

"He's alive" Moyo jokes. 

Robbe rolls his eyes and makes himself a bowl of cereal and joins the boys on the couch, "Good night? You guys were all over each other everytime I looked. Was tempted go let you go home with him so you can get laid" Jens admits. 

"Well good thing you didn't because sex would just complicate things even more."

"Dude, you've had meaningless sex before? What's the big deal?"

Robbe huffs, aleady annoyed within the first ten minutes of being awake

"When he's not in your class anymore, then will you be fine with whatever happens?"

Robbe shrugs, "I don't know but I have a headache so can we just stop talking about it?"

And with that, the boys drop the interrogation. 

.

Robbe had been dreading Tuesday morning's class for two days. He didn't know how to approach the situation or how to act. He informed the professor he would arrive exactly on time today, no earlier just so he can avoid being alone with Sander. 

When class starts promptly at 11, Robbe joins the professor in class and avoids any unnecessary eye contact with a certain student for the next hour. 

When the hour is up, Robbe rushes to grab his things but Sander is faster and approaches him at the front of the classroom, "Hey, missed you earlier. Were you busy?"

"Yep" he mutters without looking up. He grabs his bag and throws it over his shoulder to walk out but Sander pulls him back, "Wait."

"Do not touch me like that here " he glares, glancing at the lingering students making their way out. 

"Sorry but can we talk or something?"

"No, we can't." Robbe dismissed and walks away. 

"See you later" Sander calls.

.

When Robbe returns to the professor office. He finally feels like he can breathe as he collapses on the chair, "Today was long and it's barely started"

"Speaking of a long day, I had a student ask for tutoring from you later on, is that okay? I know I usually do it but they mentioned you explain concepts in an easier way"

Robbe holds his breath as he nervously asks, "Which student?"

"Sander Driesen. He can really use the help" Robbe clenched his jaw and reluctantly nods and wonders if that's why Sander had said he'll see him later. 

.

It's nearly 4 and Robbe's heart has been racing, his left leg can't stop shaking as he waits at the desk for Sanders arrival. He's really really desperately hoping they can keep this professional and not discuss what happened this past weekend. 

There's a knock on the door and Robbe looks up to see Sander with books in hand, "Hi"

"Hey, thanks for agreeing to tutor me" He says stepping inside to close the door but Robbe is quick to say, 

"Leave it open" 

Sander's brows furrow but he leaves the door open and sits on the other side of the desk and pulls out his work, "This assignment from the weekend, I had no clue what I was doing" He says pulling his work out, sliding it across the desk. 

Robbe is surprised that he actually needed help so he takes a look at the homework and corrects him where needed, making sure he understood the concepts behind the questions. 

"Does that all make sense now?"

"Yeah, yeah thanks." Sander says stuffing his work inside his bag and the lack of a folder makes Robbe cringe. 

"I don't want to make you feel weird but can we talk? About this weekend?" 

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Robbe, we made out. All night" Robbes eyes shoot open and he walks over to close the door, "This is the problem. We kissed one night and now you're touching me in class and saying that out loud. You can't be private about this if you even tried "

"I can be, we can sneak around" 

"Sander.." He groans leaning back against the door. Sander stands up and approaches Robbe, tilting his head up, "I wish you would stop treating me like a child for two seconds and just talk to me."

"About what?"

"How you feel!!"

Robbe shakes his head and huffs out a sigh, "You're making this so hard for me"

"You're making it hard on yourself, there's no rules against this, Robbe. We can spend time at your school and no one will ever know. I only have three months left in your class"

"What do you even want from me?"

"I want you, I wanna take you out, spend time with you. If you don't want that, I'll settle for a hook up. I mean, you are into me, right?"

Robbe reluctantly nods and Sander can't help but smirk. "So can we go on a date? Just one and take it from there?" 

"Just one?" 

"Just one"

"Okay" Robbe agrees. They exchange numbers and Sander grabs his bag, "So I'll see you Thursday? 15 minutes before class?" 

Robbe nods and Sander smiles as he leans in to kiss Robbe's cheek. Robbe pulls Sander back in to kiss his lips and then kicks Sander out before seeing the smug look on his face

.

Thursday morning goes over well. They talk and flirt before class, Robbe can see all the temptation Sander has to touch him and the boy doesn't which Robbe appreciates. He doesn't blush when he's writing on the white board and Sander makes a comment not suitable for the classroom. Robbe grabs his yardstick and pressed it against Sanders chest, "Back up to your seat, you're in timeout."

"Are you going to spank me with that?" 

Robbe rolls his eyes and sets the ruler down, "Where are you taking me this weekend?"

"Not telling you that just yet."

"Better make sure it's not a place close by to here"

"I'm not an amateur, cutie"

Robbe's glance shifts to the door when he sees a student walk in, he smiles and greets them and gives a pointed look to Sander to go back to his seat. Sander blows him a subtle kiss before disappearing up the hall. 

.

On Friday evening, Sander takes Robbe to a restaurant close to his university so there was less of a chance running into anyone at Sanders school. 

They settle into the booth of the intimate restaurant packed with mood lightning and topped with a candle at each table. 

"I promise I'm more creative but feel like we needed something chill first, to talk"

"This is a nice spot, I'm surprised I never heard of it."

"Yeah well, you're only going to have nice dates with me." Sander smiles. The two glance at their menus, debating on a meal in the extensive list but once they decide, Sander sets them aside, "I'm excited to finally get to know more about the guy I've been fantasizing about for months"

Robbe chuckles, "Well hit me with a question"

The two spend all night talking, barely getting any food in their mouths. Robbe learned that Sander actually has some depth to him and though he doesn't attend a lot of classes, he's really smart and philosophical. And he's also surprisingly funny. Robbe finds himself mesmerized by his smile and his eyes the whole night and loving the subtle footsies they were playing under the table. 

When they finish up at the restaurant and head out to the brisk air, Robbe asks, "Did you drive?"

"Yeah, did you?'

Robbe shakes his head, "I walked since it's not too far"

"Let me drive you back"

They hop into Sander's car , he turns the heat on and he drives the mere five minutes back to Robbe's campus.

He pulls up to an empty stop and puts the car in park, "So when you letting me take you out again?"

Robbe shrugs looking towards him, "Depends where you take me."

"Want to do something fun next time, skating or something"

"Okay, that sounds good"

"Get over here so I can give you a good night kiss" Robbe giggles and leans over to kiss Sander, somethings he been wanting to do all night. 

The kiss is a bit intense off the bat, there's no denying the sexual tension between them. Sanders grip on the back of Robbe neck tightens, pulling him in closer. Robbe mewls and unbuckles his seatbelt and wastes no time climbing into Sander's lap. 

Sander's arms wrap around Robbe's waist. Sander pulls back from the kiss moments later, looking up at Robbe and giving him the eyes that make him melt. Robbe leans in chasing his lips but Sander doesn't allow it, choosing to tease him instead ,with their lips hovering against each other. 

Robbe waits impatiently with heavy eyes. He gasp when he feels Sanders hands trail down his back to palm his ass, squeezing it in his hands. Robbe lets out a soft whine, trying his luck with a kiss again that Sander rejects. 

Robbe's mouth is watering for Sanders lips back on his, he even feels himself hardening up in his pants but can't be pressed to worry about that. His priority is those lips

Moments later, Sander crashes his lips into Robbe's, satiating him. Their lips molded perfectly together and when Sanders tongue slid along his lower lip, Robbe lets him in with no hesitation.

He incontrollably finds himself grinding in Sanders lap, both of them hard and horny. Sander pushes Robbe's hips closer to him as the brunette moved 'eagerly on top of him, gripping into the back of his hair.

Robbe couldn't control the breathy moans escaping his lips and entering Sanders mouth. Robbe pulls back and buries his face in Sanders neck, muttering should I stop. It's clear Robbe had an end goal for this grinding and Sander wouldnt in a million years tell him to stop. 

Sander licks his lips and closes his eyes, resting his head again, "Keep going" His own hands slip into the back of Robbe's pants, holding his ass firm in his hands and pulling him impossibly closer to grind their clothed erections against each other. 

"Sander" He whines softly, the grip on his hair tightening. 

"God, the way you say my name is going to be the end of me"

Sander started taking control as he naturally did, kissing on Robbe's neck and guiding his hips a little faster. Robbe felt like putty, falling apart in Sanders hands as small mewls and Sanders name left his lips

With the sound of an approaching orgasm, Sander pulls back from Robbe's neck to look up at him, wanting to watch him burst in ecstasy and within seconds, Robbe is whining and gasping, his mouth hung agape, clenching onto Sander's shoulders as he rides out the rest of the pleasure. He collapses onto Sander who slides his hand out of his pants and slaps his butt, "Were you horny or something?"

"Shut up" Robbe says breathless sitting back up and goes to unbutton Sanders pants, "What are you doing?"

"Thought I could finish you off" He offers

"I did"

Robbe's brows furrow, "When?"

Sander shrugs, "Think it was somewhere between you saying my name and tugging on my hair."

Robbe rolls his eyes, "Well clearly you were just as turned on." 

Sander chuckles and pecks his lips, "That was really good, this whole night was really good".

"I'll see you on Tuesday?" Robbe asks. Sander confirms with another chaste kiss before they finally separate and Robbe heads back home. 

.

When Sander heads to class his usual time on Tuesday with a big smile on his face, it quickly drops when he doesn't see Robbe at the front of the classroom, "uh Professor, is the TA not in today?"

"Oh yes, he will be. Just in my office."

"Thanks" He says politely. "I'm going to head to the restroom before class" He lies, ditching his bag in the seat and heading towards the office. He lightly knocks and hears footsteps on the other side of the door and can't help but smile when he sees Robbe. 

Sander waits for Robbe to close the door behind him to say, "Hey cutie, what you doing in here?"

"Was trying to get some last minute papers together but I have a feeling you're here to distract me"

Sander smirks and picks Robbe up in his arms and sits him on the desk, leaning in to kiss him. They ravish each others lips, Robbe instinctively locking his legs around Sanders waist. Feeling Sanders lips against his provided him with so much ease. 

This kiss is very reminiscence of their last and Robbe needs to stop while he's ahead. He grips blindly onto the edge of the desk and pulls back from the kiss, looking up at Sander, "That's it"

"Okay, okay. Do you need help with anything?"

"I'm good but I thought we could hang tonight? Like just a walk in the park maybe?"

Sander nods in agreement and leans in to give Robbe one more kiss, "I'll see you in class, don't miss me too much"

"Sander, go!" He laughs. 

"You look so good today by the way" He compliments before leaving and closing the door behind him

.

Sander meets Robbe at the park he suggested, a quiet but large park, packed with trees and a large body of water separating either side of the park. He waits patiently at a bench near the entrance for Robbe's arrival. About ten minutes of meaningless scrolling on his phone, he looks up when he hears his name. 

"Hi gorgeous." Sander smiles as Robbe makes his way over to him and leans up to give him a kiss, "Were you waiting too long?"

"Not too bad, want to walk?" He ask offering his hand. Robbe clasped is hand in Sander's as they walk aimlessly and lazily throughout the desolate park. 

"What did you do after you finished teaching today?"

"I just did some homework, spoke to my parents and then came to meet you"

"You haven't told me about your parents yet, are you close? Are you out to them?"

Robbe chuckles, "There's a loaded question. We're not that close but we're closer than we ever were which is nice. I dont see them that often though, we just all have our different lives and that. And yeah they know, I told them when I was still in high school, What about yours? Are you close? Feel like you're a big family person."

"Yeah, I mean they're some of my best friends. Think they knew I was into guys before I was old enough to know what being queer was, at least thats what they say. They weren't surprised at all. But we hang out a lot when Im back home and get on well and stuff. Gotta tell them I finally managed to get a date with my TA."

"You told them about me?"

"I did, needed to rant to someone and of course they were like Sander, you're there for school but whatever. Had to tell them about the boy I was constantly dreaming about."

Robbe rolls his eyes, "You dont have to feed me any of that anymore, we're already seeing each other."

"I'm not just saying it, I did think about you all the time, Robbe. Like I knew I wanted you from when I first saw you." 

"And what made you want me?" Robbe questions, eager to hear a bit of flattery.

Sander smirks and pulls Robbe closer to him, "Well, I didnt know you so obviously it was your good looks that took me away. You're beautiful, you know that. Just something about you." Robbe squeezes his hand as a silent thank you. 

"When did you first realize you were into me? At the party?" Sander wonders

"I knew before that"

"That's why you were so adamant about rejecting me, trying to hide your true feelings"

"I was trying to be responsible, Sander! Now look at us"

"You're welcome then" Sander teases. The two walk around the park for over an hour, talking and laughing. Exchanging stories and memories. They sit down after the hour when Robbe starts asking Sander for a piggy back ride but Sander compromises by finding a nearby bench. Robbe sits beside Sander and swings his legs over his lap. The brunette rests his head on Sanders shoulder and picks up Sanders hand to play with Sanders silver ring glistening under the street lamp. 

"I like this" Robbe says softly, twisting the ring over Sanders finger. 

Sander takes it off and slides it onto Robbe's index finger. Sander chuckles when its a little big and slides it onto Robbe's thumb and it fits snugly. 

"You always wear this" Robbe questions.

"Yeah but." He says showing off his other hand, "I have two so you can borrow it if you want"

Robbes smiles and nods. He looks up towards him, tilting his head up begging for a kiss that Sander grants. They kiss under the yellow light, the feel of the silver rings pressed against their skin from where their palms are resting on the other's cheeks. 

.

The two become nearly inseparable, always together when neither of them had work or class. Sander made it a habit of staying and sleeping over Robbe's place which Robbe had no complaints about. The brunette even reintroduced Sander to the boys who were happy Robbe was finally getting laid. Which he wasn't yet. They were sharing orgasms but the boys didn't need to know that.

One evening when the two are cuddled in bed, Robbe as little spoon and his laptop playing a light hearted cartoon, Sander pulls Robbe tighter into his arms. Robbe turns to look up at him and smiles, giving a soft, innocent kiss to his lips but Sander grips his jaw to keep him still and kiss him some more, "Want you to be my boyfriend" He mutters against his lips. Robbe smiles and gives a short nod, "Of course."

.

Robbe doesn't know why he was previously worried about Sanders ability to remain subtle. They hang out as usual, 15 minutes before class and despite the hungry look in Sanders eyes, he does keep his hands to himself.

Robbe's able to assist in teaching as normal, Sander not making him feel uncomfortable for a second. After class, Robbe giggles to himself when he sees Sander lingering, taking 10 minutes to put one piece of paper in his bag. 

"Robbe, you still have your tutoring session now, yes?" The professor confirms. 

"Right, I forgot. Erm is your office free?"

"Yeah, I'll give you an hour then we can get some brainstorming on lesson plans done." Robbe follows the professor to his office and thanks him and waves goodbye when he unlocks the door. Robbe closes it behind himself and pulls out his notes from today's lesson. He's organizing his papers when he hears the door opening behind him. 

"Hey" He smiles to Sander. "Study session?" Sander nods and sits in an empty chair, Robbe settles in a seat across from him as they go over today's lesson once more and the homework from the previous class, "Does that make sense ? Do you want to try it?"

Sander nods and grabs the worksheet while Robbe gets up to ruffle through a filing cabinet looking for something that Sander has no clue of. Sander looks up towards him and naturally his eyes need to fully avert down to take in all that Robbe is. He licks his lips at the sight and quietly gets up, wrapping his arm around him and pressing against him from behind. 

"This isn't studying" Robbe says turning his head to look up at him. 

"But look at you" Sander pouts, tugging back on his hips. Robbe whines and pushes back against Sander's crotch. Sander inches back to rest against the edge of the desk and pulls Robbe to lean against him and rest in his lap. Robbe leans back to kiss him, his hands coming to either side of the desk at he grinds back in Sanders lap. 

Sander's grip tightens on his waist, controlling and guiding Robbe's ministrations. He begins kissing on Robbe's neck, nibbiling on his earlobe; the risk of getting caught turning him on more than it ever should. Robbe suddenly pulls back and turns around, looping his arms around Sanders shoulders, "Come over tonight?"

Sander licks his lips and nods before standing up, "I'll finish these questions before prof gets back."

.

That evening, the couple is watching a film with Robbe's friends in the living room. Robbe was enjoying it and it was a great way to end a long day but there were better ways and his mind kept trailing off to those said ways. He's sat in between Sanders legs and blindly searches for his boyfriend's hand under the dark blanket and places it on his own bulge. He leans back onto his chest and smiles when Sander receives the cue when and starts palming his bulge until he's hard under his grip. 

"We should go to your room" Sander says softly in his ear. 

They ditch the boys not so subtly and Robbe screeches when Sander throws him back on the bed. 

.

.

"S-Sander" Robbe moans, holding a death grip onto Sanders hair where he's tucked in between his legs with his tongue and fingers inside of him.

Robbe's voice hitches and his eyes roll back in pleasure when Sander croaks his fingers. His fingers flicker over a particular spot in a 'come here' motion as he eats and licks him out, having Robbe come completely undone. The brunette's dick is throbbing on his lower abdomen, his lower belly tensing with Sander' touch. He presses against Sanders head, pulling him in some more, needing just a bit more, something extra. His thighs clench around Sander's head and he screams when Sander takes that as a cue to start fucking his fingers faster inside of him. 

Sander pushes Robbe's legs wide apart holding him open as Robbe pulled and whines into the sheets. 

After taking care of his boy, Sander pulls up, leaning over Robbe to kiss his lips, letting him taste himself on his tongue. He grabs a condom after lubing them both up. He asks Robbe if he wants to flip over and without hesitation, Robbe flips over and is now resting on his elbows and knees, offering himself to Sander who begins salivating at the sight of Robbe's hole he just spent the previous ten minutes enamored by 

Robbe hasn't gotten laid in a number of months so he does feel a bit of an initial stretch but it takes a mere minute before he feels pure exhilaration by being filled with Sander. 

Being intimate with each other felt so natural. Robbe found himself easily getting lost in Sanders touch and the warmth of his body pressed against his. 

They were both quickly moaning as Sander began to thrust inside of him. Robbe rests his cheek against the pillow as one hand played with the hardened buds of his nipples and the other stroked his heavy erection. The room was soon encompasses with Robbes nearly pornographic moans and the sound of hips slapping against each other. 

Robbe uses the headboard to sit him up on his knees and pulls Sander in for a hot, passionate and desperate kiss. The kiss is filled with a fervent that Sander never experienced with Robbe and allows himself to get lost in the feeling and nearly gets pushed over the edge when Robbe starts clenching around him, the tight heat sending shivers down Sander's tanned body. 

"Make me come. Give it to me." Robbe whispers against his lips. Sanders innocent, passionate and slow thrusts turn fast and hard, knocking Robbe over onto his stomach. The damp sheets are soaking up Robbe's moans and cries and the headboard is smacking against the wall, surely making a dent in the rented space.

With a switch in the angle, Robbe let's out a guttural noise that tells Sander he's hitting his spot. He pounds into him until Robbe screeches in pleasure and his death grip on the sheet tightens as he releases onto the bed. Sander pulls out moments later, hurriedly throws off the condom and releases himself all over Robbe's ass, shooting up his back.

Sander collapses beside him as both boys lie in silence, recovering. Sander leans over giving Robbe a sweaty and fiery kiss, "Better than I ever imagined."

.

.

Sander had never put much thought into what would happen when Robbe finished assistant teaching for the class and what they would do when the semester ended. He was such a 'live in the moment' person that he didn't think much about the fact that Robbe would no longer be on his campus every Tuesday and Thursday, like he had gotten so used to. 

These are the thoughts entering his head as he's sat in his lecture hall taking his final. He glances up to Robbe, hoping the cutie will look at him. He raises his hand to get his attention and Robbe looks his way and hides a smile as he walks up the steps. 

"Yes Sander?"

"I don't know what I'm doing" He whispers. 

"Focus" he says and then mouths, "We studied. You got this" He gives a subtle rub to his back before heading to another student with a raised hand. As students finish up their exams, they're allowed to leave and officially mark this class complete. With ten minutes left to the end of the exam, there's three people left and Sander is one of them. 

He's not struggling per say, in fact he finished about 15 minutes ago. He's just been pretending to continue, hoping he'll be the last one and can talk to Robbe, maybe squeeze in a kiss. 

"8 minutes remaining" the professor announces. Sander watches as the professor says something privately to Robbe who nods and the professor is leaving the class with a final good luck to the remaining students. 

Robbe looks up to Sander when the professor is gone with a questioning thumbs up and raise of his brows. Sander nods and returns the thumbs up as reassurance that he's good on his exam. 

The eight minutes fly by and Robbe is soon collecting the exams and wishing the students a happy break. Once the two leave and they're left alone, Sander trails down the steps with a smile, "Hi"

"Hi" Robbe smiles, looking up at him once they're close. 

"So rumor has it, you're no longer my TA"

"Think so"

"So we won't get in trouble if I do this" And with that, Sander swiftly picks up, lies him across the desk and kisses the life out of him. 

When Sander pulls back, Robbe blushes and fixes his hair sitting up on the edge of the desk as Sander scoots in between his legs. 

"We're still in class, Sander" He grabs the yardstick from behind him and tries to put it in between them. Mostly for nostalgic factor. 

Sander chuckles and kisses him anyway, "Unless that yardstick is pressed against my ass, I don't want to see it again"

Robbe giggles, dropping it on the floor and looping his around around Sanders neck, "I'm happy now, we can do this. Eat wherever. Go on dates. No more worries"

Sander nods with a smile, "Now this can really begin" Robbe grabs the manila envelope filled with exams and his bag as the two leave the lecture hall. "I'll see you tonight?" Robbe asks. 

Sander bites down on his bottom lip and nods as the two go their separate ways, in anticipation to finally be reunited tonight with nothing holding them back from expressing their affection at any time. Anywhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> vearthling.tumblr.com  
> comments appreciated


End file.
